r2dfandomcom-20200223-history
Updates
''Dates are set as DD-MM-YY'' Bugfix v34 (24-9-2014) Fixed "free" gun hacking Fixed firebreathers fire hurting AI's Fixed tank music playing after pressing mute Bugfix v33b (23-9-2014) Removed Anti CE Added 20+ and 30+ killstreak titles Re-Added beloved Rambo Jump ;) Optimized AI's animation (alittle glitchy tho) Changed icons for M16, Uzi, Sniper and Shotgun Changed Credits for survivors (it shows TOTAL amount of earned credits per killstreak) Fixed Bat Fixed Baseball hoverings Fixed Subway winscreen Fixed Planks button in LIVE Store Fixed Zombies doing damage by hitting your bullets Fixed "Trash" folder disappearing, causing alot of bugs Fixed Flamethrower ammo text in Store Improved Pipebomb effect on AI zombies Confidential security updated Bugfix v33 (19-9-2014) -Removed Anti CE -Added 20+ and 30+ killstreak titles -Changed icons for M16, Uzi, Sniper and Shotgun -Changed Credits for survivers (it shows TOTAL amount of earned credits per killstreak) -Fixed Bat -Fixed Baseball hoverings -Confidential security updated Update v32 (18-9-2014) -Added NPC (AI-Pathfinding) Zombies -Added Run ability (shift when not holding anything) -Added 2 more theme tunes -Added New Menu background -Added New Menu Title -Big moderation update -Increased Bat strength -Fixed Leaderboard: replaces capital I with lower i, to make sure no one its fooled. -Changed Energy bar (appear only while regening) -Fixed Toolname's Textsize adjusts in Store to fit box Bugfix v31 (27-8-2014) -Enabled climbing tower on ThePort -Removed invisible floors on ThePort -Added theme music to all escapes -NOW Fixed connection issues -Made tank screams 3D (less loud) -Fixed purchase vest disconnection -Added fixgui command (works on spectator, survivor and loadingstats) Update v30 (26-8-2014) -Addded BOSS: King Cake -Added Chest reward for boss (win Items, playerpoints OR cash) -MAJOR sound remake (no overlapping) -Theme songs -Remade the Spectator GUI -Fixed guns shoving tanks -Fixed knife zombie glitch -Patched credits hack Update v29 (16-8-2014) -NEW MAP: ThePort -New gamemode: Elimination (ELI) -Adde CTF,SRV and ELI to The Port -Added new type of items: Event items -Added Event item: Firework 8 Million (Read Wiki on how to achieve it) -Added Cake command -Added new Menu Background -Added Increased Moderation Security -Winnerpoints are now manually adjustable to maximize PlayerPoint Usage -Edited: AK-47 Texture (cleaner version Thanks to: darthkrait12) -Edited: Chinalake explosion (same as grenade now) -Fixed: Reposition while sitting is disabled -Fixed: Dissapearing rescues -All banned by Vajex is automatically unbanned once rejoining -Removed Trash from NewBloxcoasts Update v28 (09-08-2014) -Fixed AK47 animation glitch -Fixed mega playerpoint bug -Fixed halfempty groups -Increased C4 Crawlers explosion range with 2 studs -Made it easier for crawlers to climb Truss parts Update v27 (07-08-2014) -NEW MAP: Sewers -Added AK47 -Added Gamemodes -Added CTF to Portland -Added CTF to Blackfield Station -Added CTF to CavedIn -Added final ranks -Added timer to PTK and Survival on Portland -Added Group box to leaderboard (click to view group name) -Fixed gate in Portland -Fixed Double Exp Friday GUI (wont show timelimit) -Fixed Zombies "spawn" in middle of map until loaded -Changed firebreathers fire now damage objects -Replaced CavedIn rescue boat -Nerfed Turret (50 ammo, use wrench to reload and repair, cost 180$) Update v26 (27-07-2014) -Added Turret (LIVE Store) -Fixed Van Friendly Fire -Increased Tank break damage (3) -Added ban screens -Added release date to certain bans -Auto released falsely banned people -Added Ban profile editor for headmods/admins -Added Wrench Update v25 (23-07-2014) -Added groups -Added TV screen to Winstage -Released Rambo Knife -Added damage to tank boulder peices (and fall) -Removed Hector -Added Trash to NewBloxcoast -Added more seats in NewBloxcoast heli -Added mod commands Update v24 (Date Unknown) -Added Rambo Knife Pre-Released -Added new map: Portland -Added mute button -Remade New Bloxcoast -Moved vote animations -New menu music -Fixed leaderboard for maxranked people -Redone saving system -Much survallience added -Van got HP, can explode -Van seat works -Millitary vest got Blastresistence -PTK = Protect the King (only on Portland) -Fixed Tommygun breaking Bugfix v22 (Date Unknown) - Fixed loading glitch - Optimized loading speed. Takes effect 2nd time you log in. - Fixed Double Exp time and display. - Added possibility to "recover" a player if things are lost in this update. Bugfix v21 (Date Unknown) - All BANNED have been unbanned. - Ready glitch fixed - Vote kick cant ban Update v20 (Date Unknown) - Vote map - 3 New maps - Buy cash - Ranks and Experience - Loads of new weapons - Save inventory setup - Buy Double Exp!